


craving like no other

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of the hottest things Sam has ever experienced, having Dean riding his face like this. That's really saying something, because Dean is like a wet dream come to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	craving like no other

Dean's grinding himself against Sam's hip. His dick leaves a wet trail of precome over Sam's skin. Sam's got his hand low on Dean's back, feeling the muscles bunch and release as Dean rubs off against him. Dean's panting lightly, lower lip caught between his teeth. His eyes are half shut, hazy with lust.

He's sure Dean could get off like this eventually, but it's not how Sam wants it to go. He grips Dean's shoulder to get his attention. "Not like this, Dean. I want..." Sam knows, suddenly, exactly what he wants. "Want to fuck you with my tongue."

Dean moans quietly and starts to roll off of Sam, to get on his back and spread his legs wide, but Sam stops him again, gives him a meaningful look. "Fuck, Sammy," Dean breathes, crawling up Sam's body. He pauses at Sam's chest, hovering there for an instant and looking down at Sam.

For one instant, that single moment in time, Dean's raw and laid out for Sam, his emotions unshuttered and right _there_ , at the surface. There's so much in that one look that it almost hurts Sam in the very best way, striking a wound way down inside him. Then it's gone, and Dean's got a filthy smile as he rubs his thumb over Sam's bottom lip, other hand stroking his dick absently.

"You have the prettiest lips, Sam. God, I just wanna..." Dean shakes his head. "Some other time. You got better plans for your mouth, huh?"

"Just get up here." Sam slaps Dean's ass playfully, big hands on his hips urging Dean further up.

Dean scoots farther up the bed, finally stopping with his thighs splayed wide on either side of Sam's head. He's stiff and uncomfortable at first, like the position embarrasses him, and makes him feel vulnerable.

Sam pats Dean's belly comfortingly, huffing out a laugh at the way it makes Dean squirm, then lets his hands wander to Dean's ass, spreading him open and encouraging him to settle over Sam's face.

The first touch of his tongue to that tight hole has Dean letting out a whimpery moan, hands flying up to grip the headboard. He remains strung tightly for another few seconds, but when Sam licks over the sensitive skin again, he moans again and grinds down onto Sam's tongue, trying to get him to push inside.

He knows how badly Dean is craving the soft, wet touch of his tongue inside him, Sam knows, but he also knows he can't give it to him that easily. He licks all around that sensitive area, sucks gently on Dean's clenching hole, everything to get him frustrated and wanting it even more.

"Oh, fuck, come on." One of Dean's hands slips off of the headboard and comes to rest on Sam's forehead, pushing his hair back. It's a gentle touch, an odd contrast to the filthiness of Sam's mouth on Dean's ass. "Please, Sam, stop teasing." 

Sam just waits, keeps on with what he's doing, waiting for Dean to break and beg.

"Fuck....Sam, _please!_ I need it, get your goddamn tongue up my ass already, fuckin' eat me out!" Dean's voice is gravel rough, in that way it gets when he's desperately turned on and wanting it so bad he can't think straight.

Anyone who is in the neighboring motel rooms can probably hear Dean's shout as Sam pushes his tongue in as far as he can, which isn't very far, but far enough to make Dean pant and rock down into the touch, trying to get more.

It's one of the hottest things Sam has ever experienced, having Dean riding his face like this. That's really saying something, because Dean is like a wet dream come to life. The way Dean moans for it, almost a whine, like he can't get enough of Sam's mouth, of Sam's tongue fucking him open. Sam grabs for his cock and strokes it, knows he's going to lose it soon because, fuck, Dean.

"Sam, Sam, so good," Dean babbles, head falling forward, mouth hanging open because he can't get enough air. "Jesus, you're...fuck, sweetheart!" Dean lets go of the headboard entirely, other hand moving to his dick. He fucks his fist and then back onto Sam's tongue, and it's when Sam spreads Dean farther open with his free hand and tries his damnedest to fit his entire tongue into Dean that Dean cries out and seizes tight around him as he comes, on Sam's face and in his hair.

Sam thrusts up into his hand, once, twice, then he's losing it too, all over himself.

Dean flops sideways as if he's been stunned, landing on his back next to Sam. "Mm. Fuck." He turns his head to look at Sam. "Look at you, covered in our come. You're filthy. S'all over you...you like being messy for me, Sam?"

He grunts in Dean's general direction, lazy with the pleasure still buzzing through his system.

"Yeah. I like seeing you all covered in my come." Dean hums, pleased, then closes his eyes. Apparently he's decided that it's too much effort to keep talking.

Sam has all kinds of plans for later, but all he wants now is to nap.

Dean's already asleep.


End file.
